Maybe I'm a Slave...this title may change
by Mei Neko
Summary: This is the sequel to the unfinished fic Forever in a Wish. This time the Fellowship gets stuck into Mei's world with Arwen and a lady elf who has her eyes on Legolas. Will Mei and Legolas get together? And why is Mei hitting Aragorn? Find out! R/R
1. A Whole New World and Mei Gets Mad At Ar...

Hey! This is a fic that I wanted to do for about some time and I figured that I might as well do this...anyone who has not read Forever in a Wish...needs to. Otherwise...you would have no idea about Mei Neko....Let's say that this fic happens after all of the books and that it's sort of an AU...  
  
If y want a disclaimer...then ya will get one...Characters from LotR are not mine...the only thing that is mine is Mei Neko and her band mates...  
  
Hope you would enjoy this fic....  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Maybe I'm a Slave  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mei sighed as she looked up from her books. It had been nearly a year since her sudden adventure and now everything was fine. She scowled briefly at the thought of getting rid of the ring...the One Ring...the one pain in the ass ring which always seem to remind her that she was stuck in her world and a certain elf that she was now admitting that she was in love with was in another. She still had not told her uncle that she wanted to give up her priestess training and she was not planning to anytime soon. After her adventure in Middle Earth, she decided that being a priestess was not so bad. She had learned something new now that she was taking it seriously. Of course, she still was working with her band, and she was glad. However, she wanted to see the elves, okay just one elf, the Hobbits, the dwarves, and the others from Middle Earth. She gave a bitter laugh as she thought back to the night where she had made a wish underneath a starry night. She was so into her  
daydreaming that her uncle had to knock her with a broom.  
  
"HEY! Damn it old man! What was that for?" Mei asked glaring at the elder man. Her uncle gave her a scowl in return.  
  
"Get dress...you have some business with the Kages. They except you in twenty minutes."  
  
Mei gave a snort at that. Ever since she got out of Middle earth, her uncle had been making her train. Now she would soon be a full fledge priestess on her nineteenth birthday. She got off of her bed and began to dress in her priestess robes. This was going to be a long day.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chy strummed the strings of the guitar and looked at the clock again. Yen was already starting to flirt with their manager who seemed to be immune to his charms. However, Yen was flirting only to keep their manager from a nervous break down. Mei was already ten minutes late for their practice. It really was not the tardiness that bothered Chy or Yen...it was the cause of it. Although Yen would deny it to his very grave, both band mates were worried about their lead singer. Ever since she told them the reason she had been gone for a week...although it was like years for her...her uncle had been pushing her to become a real priestess. That meant dealing with a lot of demons and a whole bunch of weird stuff. At first it did not bothered them until Mei showed up one night with a ton of cuts and a few broken ribs. That got her scare for her friend's life. She looked at the clock again...it was now fifteen minutes. However, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the girl's  
voice ranting.  
  
"Of all stupid things that people do..." Mei ranted as she walked into the room with her bass. Then she looked up and saw the concern from everyone. "Geez...don't worry about me here...it was only a small thing. Some idiot let loose a mischievous demon and I had to entertain it before I could capture it...stupid piece of ..."  
  
"That's enough now...get to practice...we don't need to listen to your cussing any more than we want to." Chy said rolling her eyes. Yen sighed and got behind his drums.  
  
"Hey Mei...when are you going to show me some of those babes?"  
  
"When I find a new drummer...then I wouldn't feel bad in throwing you into a pit of horny demons." Mei said calmly as she got her bass out. Chy chuckled at this. Yen and Mei were always talking about girls and how Mei should hook him up one. Apparently the last girl he was with did not last for a day before Yen had to take up on his Ladies' Man act. When she first joined in with the band, she had thought that Yen and Mei was a couple. That was quickly changed as she saw how they treated each other. First off, Mei encouraged him to go flirt with the girls. Second was that Yen acted more normal around Mei. Last was the fact that Mei liked blondes than dark haired guys. "So did anything come up while I was playing hide and seek with a demon?"  
  
"A new promotion, our music video, and a possible idea of a concert tour." Their manager said listing everything from a notebook. Mei gave a nod.  
  
"Ah yes, the Notebook of our fate! I think we should kill the tour...even though it will help us...I don't think my double life and uncle would be able to take it so well. Damn it! When will that damn thing say that we get a vacation?" Mei demanded in mock anger. Yen gave a cheer for that.  
  
"Yeah! For once the little girl is right!"  
  
"Who you calling a little girl you pervert!"  
  
"Hey...I'm the Ladies Man here...I know the difference between a girl and a woman. And from the looks of it...you are a girl."  
  
Chy shook her head and wonder what she had done in her past life to deserve such company. Then she thought for a moment and decided that the gods above her just love to make her life miserable.  
  
It had taken sometime to calm the others down and to get a decent amount of time for singing. The band had done a good job with their practice that they decided that they would make the recording for their first CD. Mei stretched as they took a break and sighed. She always felt good after singing even if she did not show it. Singing also kept her mind off of other things. Such as her desire to see Middle Earth again as well as seeing a certain elf. She sighed as she thought about it. Chy noticed this action.  
  
"You're still thinking about that guy aren't you?" She asked with a grin. Mei gave a snort at that. Chy grinned and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well...it's not everyday that we all see Mei Neko going all gaga over a guy."  
  
"Whatever...besides chances of seeing him again is zero. Besides, we were only friends."  
  
"Ah...a one sided love...that sucks...so...are you going to the party tomorrow?"  
  
"What about you? You're only seventeen. How are you going to get into the club?"  
  
"Money can buy you admission easily." Chy answered with a grin. Mei gave a smirk and shook her head. The one thing that Chy loved the most in the world was money. Mei always found it humorous to see Chy earning money and spending it as well. The girl was known to be a bookie at school.  
  
"Anyway, what about you? Got yourself a date yet? What happen to that Slavic guy you went out with? What's his name? The tennis player...Boris?"  
  
"We broke up a while ago. We only went to prom together and then we stopped seeing each other. How about you? Are you going to get over that guy and get a date?"  
  
Mei gave a laugh at that. She shook her head. Chy gave a laugh as well and both had the some story going through their heads. It was when Mei had her hair dyed that the guys had taking in some interest in her. However, when she killed some demons and made them asexual...rumors that Mei would kill any guy if they try to make a move on her grew. Some of the guys did not believe it until she kicked a guy for show. After that, guys keep their distant from her. Chy grinned as she remembered the picture of Mei throwing the guy and kicking in mid air. She had sold over a hundred copies of that picture and even shared some of the profits with Mei.  
  
"Nah...sometimes being single is awesome...so its going to be singles tonight?" Mei asked. Chy gave a grin.  
  
"Until Yen gets a girl before it's over!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
It has been a year since the destruction of the One Ring (AN: Dudes...I haven't read all of the books...but I know that this is totally not with the book...so deal with it!) The original members of the Fellowship were gathered in Rivendell to remember the times of the quest. Aragorn and Arwen have married and the kingdom of Gondor was being restored. Frodo had recovered from his sickness but dreams tend to cloud his sleep. Sam, Pippin, and Merry had gone back to the Shire to go on with their lives. Gandalf the White stayed in Rivendell. Legolas had returned home to Mirkwood with Gimli. They were all there in Rivendell with the exception of one missing member of the Fellowship even though she often denied that she was a part of it. Legolas sighed as he looked around at the others. Then he sighed again as a familiar arm wrapped around his waist. It was Alona, the elf whom his father had ordered him to take with him. She was beautiful. However, Legolas found no interest in her.  
His heart was already taken by another.  
  
"I wonder how she is fairing." Frodo said softly as he looked up in the night sky. Arwen gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"Do not worry about our fiery priestess...I am sure she has returned back home." Arwen said as she looked at Aragorn who gave a nod. Frodo smiled back but still had a sad look on his face. Gandalf sighed as he thought back on the days when the blue haired girl was with them. She had done what he had asked of her and he even returned the necklace she gave him. He looked around for a firecracker that he planned to used when he noticed it was missing. He looked around the small party. As he guessed...two little Hobbits were missing. He was only glad that he did not have a dragon fire cracker. Suddenly Merry and Pippin ran into the gathering. Both of them looked quite happy about something until they saw Gandalf's frowning face. Then their happy expression turned guilty as the firecracker they stole suddenly went off. At first it looked okay...then Gandalf realized that the Hobbits had miscalculated the location of the firecracker and it was coming right at the gathering.  
  
"Oh my..." Sam cried out as he dove to the ground, taking Frodo with him. Aragorn did the same with Arwen. Gandalf began to chant a spell when he felt something wrong. His eyes widen in fear as he released the spell. At first when he watched the spell connect with the firecracker, he thought he had succeeded. However, when a bright light flashed in his eyes...he had a feeling that things were soon going to fall apart. In a rather twisted way...it did.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chy silently cursed as she walked down the street. There was hardly any room for her to park her car close to the club, so she had to park it about ten blocks away from it. She hated the idea of walking that long of a distance. Why did this happen to her? All she wanted was gullible people to con and a nice easy life. She was about to pass an ally way when She heard some screams. Chy quickly hid behind a trashcan and peered over to see what was going on. What she saw was a pile of bodies that were beginning to move away from each other. She blinked to see five short guys, two women, two men, and one old guy. She took a closer look to see that some of them had pointed ears and they all wore strange clothing. Sort of the clothing only seen in Robin Hood. She thought for a moment. Mei had mentioned that the people she met had pointed ears...but so did demons. Lucky for her, she found out who they were.  
  
"Gandalf! What happened?" a short curly haired guy asked. Chy looked over him and found him quite cute.  
  
"It seems young Frodo, Merry and Pippin stole my firecracker and caused some sort of rip." The old man said. Chy then blinked in surprised. These were the guys that Mei was talking about. Why were they here? Oh well...the blond guy must be the Legolas she heard about. Might as well bring them to the party.  
  
"Hey...are you the guys that Mei keeps talking about?"  
  
The Middle Earthians turned to see a girl with long dark hair. She wore the strange clothing that Mei had often worn and she had on some strange device on her face. Gimli then went for his ax. The girl looked at him with amusement. "You must be the dwarf that she told me about. She said something about you sleeping with that thing at night. I'm Chy...a friend of Mei's."  
  
They all looked wary at her until the tall blond man then relaxed.  
  
"She speaks the truth. Mei showed me a picture of her once." Legolas said. They relaxed to a certain degree. Chy sighed and shook her head at them.  
  
"Look...I don't know about you, but I'm going to meet her up at a club. Since you're her friends and all...why don't you guys come with me? Of course we would need to fix your wardrobe...but I don't have the time or the money to do it. So...do you want to see her?"  
  
Legolas felt his heart jump at the thought of seeing the blue haired girl again. He looked over at Aragorn and Gandalf...his eyes begging that they trust this girl. Aragorn gave a nod while Gandalf gave a smile. Chy looked at the exchange.  
  
"I take that as a yes...well...follow me. Welcome to Hell on Earth...however, most people would call it San Francisco. This city was named after a saint...however, I still find that impossible."  
  
Mei frowned as she looked at her watch. Chy was already ten minutes late for the party. What could make the girl so late? She looked over to her green haired friend who was busy flirting with the waitress. She sighed and motioned the bar tender to fix her up with another drink. She downed it as soon as she got it and then looked around the room again. No Chy yet. She then grabbed Yen who yelped as he was interrupted from his flirting.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yen asked. Mei gave a snort at him.  
  
"Please! Chy is late...I don't think it's a demon, but I know that Chy is never late for a party. She always shows up before me! We have to find her." Mei said as she went out to the entrance that was also the main exit. That was when she heard the commotion.  
  
"Come on! You have to let my friends in. These are Mei's friends...you know what would happen to you if Mei found out that you're doing this!"  
  
"Look Kid...I'm letting you in...but those little boys can't go in...and what's with the midget? I can let the girls go in for free...but the guys are another thing...how much you got?"  
  
"Hey! Listen you jerk! These are Mei's friends...and the kids have a growth problem...they're legal!"  
  
"You don't have any right to yell any orders on me princess."  
  
"Oh yeah? I got video footage of you and the neightbor's little girl...how much would that cost?"  
  
"You don't got nothing on me, kid. Look just take it or leave it..."  
  
Chy was furious. True, she did not have the tools of her usual blackmailing...however this was injustice! No one mocks her this way! This guy was going to pay for this! Aragorn laid a protective arm around Arwen's waist. He wondered if the priestess would go to such a dangerous place...then he changed his mind on that. The priestess would.  
  
"I have a better deal. You let them in...or else I'll kick your ass...why the hell didn't you let her in? Also...this entire group is going in...my invitation. You don't have a problem with it, right?"  
  
Everyone turned to see a short blue haired girl wearing black leather pants, black tank top, and fish net gloves that were fingerless. There was a wire like belt around her that was about two inches thick of thin wire. With her was a young man of six feet, dark green hair let down from the usual ponytail, wearing a dark red shirt and black pants. The guard at the door paled a bit...knowing the shorter girl's rep and gave a nod.  
  
"I have no problem with that."  
  
"Good...you just made someone really happy...now, I can go back to my drinking in peace...as well as karaoke. Nice to know that there won't be someone shitting his brains out. Come on in!" Mei said with a smirk as she dragged Yen back to the bar. Then she stopped. "Hey Chy...just who the hell did you pick up? You think they can pay the bill?"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you got into a fight again!" Chy yelled angrily as she followed. The others quickly followed the three  
  
"Nope! Just in case...so who are your friends?"  
  
Chy gave a grin as she grabbed Mei's arm and turned her around. Mei stared at the people in front of her and then blinked. She blinked again. Then she looked up at Chy.  
  
"Shit...the drinks here are getting stonger...I only had two and I'm already smashed...why the hell am I seeing Legolas and some bimbo hugging his arm? And while I'm on a roll...why the fuck is Aragorn bring a pregnant Arwen into this club?" Mei asked blinking. Arwen blushed as Aragorn looked over at her in surprise. Everyone else gasped in shock. Chy gave a giggle at her lead singer.  
  
"Idiot...you're not drunk...they're really here."  
  
Mei blinked and then gasped and pinched herself. Everyone saw that her face changed from shock to disbelief to happiness and then to fury. This went so fast that the entire group wondered why Mei suddenly launched herself to attack Aragorn.  
  
"You ass! Why the hell did you bring a preggie Arwen? Are you stupid or something? Why the hell did you bring her here in this shitty environment of a world?" Mei yelled as she hit the poor guy.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
It had taken some time for Mei to calm down and to set up a table large enough for all of them. When she did calm down...she finally noticed someone new...someone that was sitting next to Legolas a bit too close for her liking. She could tell that the woman was an elf. Tall enough, fair enough to be one. Long golden shimmering hair fell from her head, large innocent blue eyes. So damn perfect.  
  
"Hey...who the hell is she? I don't remember her." Mei said pointing at the elf. Legolas sighed and gave a smile at the priestess.  
  
"This is Lady Alona...she is one of the royal ladies from Mirkwood." Legolas said. Mei gave a nod and then thought form a moment.  
  
"Cool...so how the hell did you guys get here?" Mei asked with a frown. Gandalf sighed and explained everything to her. She gave a nod after each sentence and gave a grin at Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised at that. So you're saying that there is a rip? That's pretty dangerous." Mei said frowning. Everyone looked at her with different degrees of worry.  
  
"Why is that?" Arwen asked softly. Mei downed another glass and gave a sigh.  
  
"First of all...we don't know anything about this rip. Is it still here or is it gone. If it's gone...you all are stuck here. However, if it's still open...your world is going to get some surprises from my fellow demons. Since I can't feel anything...I'll just assume that it's gone...but there are some things where I can't feel and demons can. Anyway, we'll worry about that later...just where the hell are you guys going to stay and eat while you're here?"  
  
Mei looked over at Chy who gave her a look that screamed out `Hell no!' and then looked at Yen. She thought for a moment and shook her head. Yen would not be able to survive Aragorn's wrath if he hits on Arwen. She knew that she could not ask her sister to take them...her brother in law has enough demerits against her. That would mean that she would have to take all of them home.  
  
"Hmm...let's see...if I use the family room...I could fit about five of you guys in there...Arwen and Alona can sleep in my room...and the Hobbits can all take the guest room...I hope I have enough futons for this. Or...I could kick my uncle out and have the guys sleep there...nah...I'm already in enough trouble." Mei said to herself. Yen rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Look...since you're done with this thinking shit...you might want ot hold up your end of the deal and start singing for the crowd. You're getting more popular as a club singer than at the real thing." Yen said pointing at the crowd that was beginning to complain. Mei sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Yen...you're just jealous cuz I'm more popular with the girls here then you are!" Mei said before she ran out to the stage. Yen scowled and turned to the guest that he was left with. They had gone through intros and so he need to remind himself again with the names. He remembered the two ladies' names easily. The blond was Alona and the brunette was Arwen. Both of them are hot babes and both seem to be taken. Although the blond guy that was with Alona does not seem that interested in her. Now on to the men. He could remember that the old man was Gandalf and the Viking guy was Gimli. The four little dudes were too much for him to remember and he only knew Aragorn's name since Mei warned him not to hit on his girl. He looked over at Aragorn who was glaring at him. May not be the best time to talk to him. He should order them some drinks.  
  
"So...you guys want something to drink?" Yen asked politely. The little guys nodded their heads while everyone gave an answer. Yen looked over them and tried to decide what to order for them. He should give the little guys some pop, the preggie lady some water or juice...the blond chick looks like the type who would go for a wine cooler...and the guys could go for some beer. He would have to make sure that he did not give them too much. Mei would kill him for making them smashed. He walked over to the bar and began his order of drinks. By then, Mei was up on stage and ready to sing.  
  
"Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
By now, Mei started to dance around the stage, getting a lot of catcalls. Yen snickered as Chy started to take pictures. Even though they have a manager, Chy could still pull off more bucks by taking pictures of the band doing embarrassing stuff. He really had no idea that Mei was a good belly dance...must be those martial arts that she had been practicing.  
  
Legolas stared at the blue haired girl that he missed so much. The way her body moved was like water and yet she teased the world with only small movements with her hips and arms. He gulped as he felt his face flush and that he could not help but wonder if the girl was doing this on purpose or that she was just teasing the entire male population as the forbidden fruit.  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
and that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
At your feet...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, Hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Alona glared at the human who was capturing the attention of her prince. Just who was this girl? What makes her think that she could just go out and throw herself at the price...well...the human did not exactly throw herself at Prince Legolas...but the way she was dancing and singing...she might as well have.  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Think out load, say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, Hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, Hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel"  
  
Mei grinned at the cheers of the audience. This was more fun then work...but it lack the respect that she wanted. She sighed and launched into a new song...hoping that she could have one night off of killing demons.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"I swear...I thought I told that idiot that elves have less of a stomach for alcohol!" Mei muttered as she held up a drunk Alona while Aragorn held up a drunk Legolas. "Of course...he would either forget or see this whole thing for himself. It's a good thing he remembered not to get anything alcoholic to Arwen. I'd killed him if that had happened."  
  
Aragorn gave a grunt for an answer. The Hobbits were having a better time then the others since they drank the pop that Yen gave them. It was delicious, with bubbles in it, and Mei prayed really heard that yen did not give them anything with caffeine in it. As she looked at them...leading the group even though they have no idea on how to get back...she had a bad feeling that the Hobbits were much more hyper than usual. Even Frodo looked kind of hyper. This was not good.  
  
"Come on...we'll take the bus...I'm just glad that the stupid shrine has a bus stop at the corner."  
  
The group managed to get on the bus...with a lot of fuss from the Hobbits and Gimli. Alona had past out and Mei thanked the gods that it had happen...only problem was that the elf was a dead weight now. However. She managed to get the elf to sit beside her with her golden head on her shoulder. After making sure that the elf would not fall out of her seat, she watched the others' reactions to the bus ride. Merry and Pippin were practically jumping out of their seats. Sam was excited while Frodo watched the scenery pass through the windows. She giggled, as Gimli grumbled about how fast the bus was moving. Aragorn said nothing as he was trying to comfort Legolas out of his drunken state.  
  
"This is interesting." Gandalf commented. Mei gave a smirk and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I have a car, but I don't use it much...maybe having you guys here will let me use it more often. If you think this is exciting...I hate to see how you guys react to a roller coaster." Mei said chuckling. Arwen raised an eyebrow at that comment.  
  
"Oh? And what is this roller coaster that you speak of?"  
  
"It's a ride that will make your insides churn and you'll feel the wind whip across your face so fast that you think that your face is going to fall off...awesome thing those sucker are. I remember a time where I killed a demon with one of those things..." Mei said as she went into a daze.  
  
For the rest of the time, the groups mostly talked about old times and about Mei's world. She was about to tell them about the food here when she noticed that they were at her stop.  
  
"Okay! We get off here!"  
  
Mei led them off the bus to a huge piece of property that was on the edge of the downtown area. The ones that were awake and aware gasped at the sight of the shrine. Even thought it was not as large as the ones in Middle Earth...it was still huge compare to a four-story house. The shire was Japanese style just like the way her uncle wanted it to be. The two flights of stairs led them to the entrance of the shrine.  
  
"I'd love to give you guys a tour...but we need sleep for now. Come on around the back...that's where the house is." Mei said as she dragged Alona to the side. Mei looked up to the two story flat that she had called home. Only two people live in it and that was her and her uncle. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She knew that her uncle was asleep. That meant that the guest room, her room, and the living room were empty. "Okay...Arwen...could you take Alona from me and go upstairs and take the second door to your left. Just dump her on the bed. I'll get your bed stuff read y later. How's Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes as he nudged the elf. Mei blinked as she saw how flush the elf was and that his eyes were really glassy. She gave a smirk at him, but then turned her attentions to the bedding. She went to a hall closet and pulled out four double futons. She moved as much furniture as possible and settled the futons on the floor.  
  
"You guys sleep here...I'll get you some blankets soon...I need to fix up Arwen's place to sleep." Mei said as she went upstairs to her room. Later Arwen came down the stairs with her with bundles of blankets in their arms. "Okay! Here are the blankets and say your good nights and your good night kisses...you guys need to sleep off that beer or coke or whatever the hell Yen gave you."  
  
Arwen gave Aragorn a little peak on the cheek before she went back upstairs to sleep on the futon. Mei stayed to get the Hobbits situated and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. She then helped Aragorn put Legolas on the futon. After a few minutes, Mei looked down to see eight males sleeping. She gave herself a small smile as she brushed a stray hair from Legolas's face. The guy was so peaceful. Then her eyes suddenly felt sleepy. She looked at the time and wince as she saw that it was 2:30 am. She was about to go upstairs when she saw that her room was too full. So she went to the guest room, only to find that it was messy and that the sheets were gone. She then came to a horrifying conclusion.  
  
"Just where the hell am I going to sleep now?"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
This is the first chapter of this fic! Hope you like it! Also that song...Whenever Wherever is by Shakira and I got the lyrics from [1]www.letssingit.com  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.letssingit.com/ 


	2. Meet Goto...Mei Uncle & I Want Sushi Par...

If ya want a disclaimer…read the first chapter…at least I think it has one…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm a Slave  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and felt a terrible pain in his head. He tried to remember what had happen but he only got fuzzy memories. He felt warm despite the pain and he looked to his right and almost died from heart failure. Sleep next to him, was a mop of blue hair and a small female body. He gulped as his mind began to play different scenarios of last night. However, that proved to be too painful to think of and decided to get up and hope that the fresh air outside would help him. As he tried to sit up, Mei rolled over to him and landed on his hand. He sighed and tried to move his hand away when her arms reached out in her sleep and grabbed his arm. She snuggled a bit in her sleep. Legolas felt his face flush and all the pain that was in his head was forgotten. His arm was touching her chest…a bit too tight for his comfort. He tried to free his arm, but the girl kept on holding it tighter. He looked up and wondered why this was happening to him. As he looked up, Mei's eyes opened a bit and she briefly wondered why the elf was looking up at the ceiling. Then she closed her eyes again. Then her eyes opened again. She was in bed with Legolas…hmmm…then she let go of his arm and got up. She yawned and looked at him again…he was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey…how come you're up so early? I bet you have a hangover." Mei said as she gave a sleepy smile at the elf. Legolas blushed as he looked down at her. "Oh…if you're wondering why the hell I'm sleeping here, it's because I had no where else to sleep. The Hobbits are all comfy together, Gandalf is old, Gimli stinks, and Arwen would kill me if I go near Aragorn. You were the best thing even if your lady is going to kill me once she finds out. Anyway, let's go and get that hangover cured."  
  
Legolas followed her into a room that was yellow and white and had a table, chairs, and windows. He looked out to see that it was just the crack of dawn and that it was still rather dark. Mei turned on the lights, which surprised Legolas who looked up in wonder at the lights.  
  
"How is it possible that light should come?" he asked. Mei gave a snort as she rummaged though the kitchen. She took out some tea and began to boil some water.  
  
"In this world, we use electricity to make things work. See that switch? That's how you turned the lights on and off. Also…since you and Alona got plastered…you guys missed the joys of riding the bus…I'll show you my car once you get better. Let's see…oh yeah! The TV is pretty nice too. I got a bunch of anime for you all to watch. Hm…I need to stash away all of the old man's tapes…don't want those two to find them…and the rated R movies…and the PG-13 ones…" Mei then began to mutter to herself. Legolas was about to ask her what she was talking about when he heard someone coming into the room. He went into a familiar stance except he forgot that he had no bow. A man who looked to be in his early thirties entered the room. He was about Legolas's height, long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and tan skin. He had dark green eyes and was now glaring at the blue haired girl that was in the kitchen.  
  
"Who is this young man and why are there people sleeping in my living room?" the man asked calmly. Mei rolled her eyes.  
  
"That young man is an elf who happen to be the one who knocked me up and the others are my customers." Mei said equally calm. The man sighed and gave a nod.  
  
"How many times did I tell you to not bring your work here?"  
  
"First time as of now. Besides these guys have no place to go. So…lets get to the important stuff like WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT DOING IN THE GUEST ROOM? I'M THE ONE WHO DOES THE CLEANING IN THE HOUSE!" Mei yelled glaring at the man. Legolas blinked and wondered what was going on. The man gave a guilty look before he cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes…well…anyway, you still need to explain to me about this man."  
  
"Oh, that's Legolas. He's the elf who was with the Fellowship. He's a tree lover." Mei said as the kettle began to whistle. Legolas winced at the pierce sound but the pain was gone when she lift the kettle up. "Anyway, Chy met them in an ally and she brought them over to the club. We got a little bit drunk and came back home. Oh yeah…did anyone call about numerous demon activities? They came through a rip and I was wondering that it might be still there."  
  
"Not that I know of. I don't feel anything at all…in fact…I did not feel anything last night."  
  
"Hmm…me too…Chy said she found them about five blocks away from the club…but even at that distance…a rip could be easily felt." Mei said frowning as she handed Legolas a mug of tea. Then she remembered something important. "Oh! Hey Legolas…this is my good for nothing uncle. His name is Goto Neko. A perfect bastard and smart ass."  
  
"Makes him wonder where you got that from." Goto said with a smirk. Legolas watched the two in amusement as they began a verbal fight.  
  
"Oh yeah? It's not like you're a saint!"  
  
"I'm not the one bring in strange men."  
  
"Hey! Give me some credit! I brought in a couple of chicks!"  
  
"One of them is pregnant! So technically you brought in one chick."  
  
"DAMN! Wait a minute…why the hell are you going about with the chicks?" Mei asked narrowing her eyes. Goto gave a shaky laugh. "Besides…she's Legolas's chick."  
  
"Really? I thought you were his chick…unless…heh." Goto said with a smirk. Legolas blushed understanding only a bit on what the man was saying. Mei's face turned white to pink to boil red as the man snickered at her.  
  
"Look you pervert! I'm going to go and sweep the shrine…you, my manly uncle are going to cook breakfast for everyone. You are also going to wear this apron. When I get back from cleaning…breakfast better be done and you better be wearing this apron…got it?" Mei asked coldly as she held up a frilly pink apron that said 'Kiss My Ass Lover Boy!' on it. Goto gulped and looked over to Legolas for help. Legolas merely turned his attention to his tea. The pain in his head was subsiding. Goto sighed as he saw that the elf would be no help to him. Mei gave a smirk and threw the apron at him. He caught it and began to tie the strings. "Oh…were there any jobs for me today?"  
  
"Just one…there was a disturbance at the park yesterday…a couple were found dead. There seemed to be no sign of attack. Only strange thing was that the female looked more dead than the guy." Goto said seriously. Mei gave a nod at that.  
  
"The demon must have left already…I don't think it would stay in the park…it may have found another host. What was the estimated time span of death for the girl?" Mei asked frowning. Legolas watched in wonder, as the two relatives became serious. It was amazing that they could argue and then suddenly agree within seconds.  
  
"About three days. The girl's mother would like to see you this afternoon at about three. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"I have to since you're not going it. Anyway, get to that cooking! Make sure you make enough for those Hobbits…you're going to be cooking dinner as well."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Mei returned, she found that breakfast ready and that her uncle was still wearing the apron. She gave a nod to the others who were awake. She looked at the table and silent gave thanks to Kami that her uncle was smart enough not to set up chopsticks to their guests. She practically drooled at the sight of the food. It was a combination of Japanese and American food. A bowl of rice with the small fried fish at the side. Then there were five main dishes in the center. The first contain sausages and eggs. The second contained some miso soup. The third had bacon and vegetables. The four had some fried pieces of chicken with some tofu with some added spice to it. The last dish contained her favorite…sushi! Her uncle must have been hoping she would not pick on him anymore…tough luck though…she was still planning to.  
  
"SUSHI!!! OH MY BELOVED SUSHI!!!" Mei cried out as she sat down and began to pile her bowl of rice with sushi. However, Goto calmly took the plate of sushi away.  
  
"I do believe that we have guest here…please try out the breakfast that I made." Goto said with a charming smile at everyone who was still shock at Mei's behavior. Pippin and Merry were the first to recover as they took some sushi and tried it out. They have heard so much about it that they had to see if it was as good as she said it was. Mei's eyebrow twitched as she saw the two Hobbits eating her pieces of sushi. Gimli saw her face and a grin slowly spread on his face. There were times that he could annoy the girl and here was one of them.  
  
"Give me a piece of that confounded food, little ones. No sense in hogging it up." The dwarf called while giving the human girl a smirk. Goto gulped as he felt Mei's aura turned into a bright red. He prayed to Kami that whatever Mei was planning to do for revenge…that there would not be any property damage. Mei glared at the others…daring them to try the stunt that the dwarf did. Legolas knew better than to make her angry as well as Aragorn who did not want to be teased all day. Arwen merely ignored everything while trying out the various foods on the table. Alona only leaned closer to Legolas and Mei felt her temper rise a bit at that. Gandalf watched everything in amusement while the last two Hobbits decided to do what Arwen did. They just ate everything else. Mei watched the three eat the sushi that was from her rice bowl. Legolas gulped at the look in her golden eyes. They were predatory and gleaming with a dark aura. He briefly wondered if she ever had that look when it came to other things, but blushed as he tried to put the thoughts away. Alona looked up at her prince and felt a pang of jealous as she saw that her prince was gazing at the strange human.  
  
"My lord, do you think this food is safe?" she asked. Right away, both Nekos glared at the pretty elf.  
  
"Look here, Lady Alona, my uncle cooked this food…it's pretty damn safe since I've been eating it for most of my life." Mei said turning her glare at the elf. Alona gave a muffle cry as she threw herself at Legolas who blush at the attention. That was the last straw for the blue haired girl. "OK! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO THE STUDIO NOW! OLD MAN! YOU BETTER BRING THEM THERE AFTER THEY FINISHED BREAKFAST!"  
  
Goto gave a smirk as he saw his niece blow a fuse. It was not often that she was completely angry.  
  
"Why? They are your guests."  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO ASK CHY WHAT THE HELL YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST MONTH AND CAST IT OUT TO THE PUBLIC?"  
  
Goto gulped and shook his head.  
  
"GOOD! THEN YOU DO WHAT I ASK AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY WEAR SOMETHING NORMAL!" With that, Mei left the table to change into something for practice. Goto gave a sigh and then felt someone tugging his clothes. He looked down to see one of the Hobbits, this one had dark curly hair and big expressive eyes, look at him sadly.  
  
"Will she be fine?"  
  
Goto gave a smile and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Trust me kid, there is nothing in this world that can make her cry except for death. Besides…it might be that time of month." Goto said grinning.  
  
"I HEARD THAT OLD MAN!"  
  
"Damn…heh. Anyway, eat up! Don't worry about her…she'll just eat some breakfast with Yen and the gang." Goto said cheerfully. Everyone looked uncertain about that but followed the human's advice. Soon, they heard the stomping of Mei as she opened the slide door to show that she was wearing an orange tank top, loose jeans, and a white button down shirt. Her hair was still a mess, but her golden eyes glared at everyone.  
  
"I'm going to work…if my uncle makes a move at you girls…kick him in the balls and be down with it." Mei said coldly as she gave her uncle a smirk. Then she slammed the door shut. Soon, everyone heard the front door shut with a slam as well. Aragorn and Gandalf looked at Goto with doubt in their minds.  
  
"She's always like that…only…she's never been that short tempered before…makes me wonder…she must be in love! WAHAHAHA!!!!!" Goto said as he took a fan from his sleeve and began to fan himself. Everyone blinked at him. Aragorn gave a smirk at Legolas who had a dazed look on his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Yen looked up as he heard the door slam. He blinked as he saw that it was Mei who slammed the door. The girl looked furious for someone who had a party last night. He looked over at Chy who shrugged her shoulders. Then both looked at Mei with a questioning look on their faces. Mei saw them and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's just a bad morning…anyway, are you guys free?"  
  
"Yeah…need help with anything?" Chy asked. Mei gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah…it's the Fellowship…I need to buy them some clothes for now."  
  
"Ah…seeing how you don't have any fashion sense…you came to the right person!" Yen said with a grin. Mei stared at him before she turned her attention to Chy.  
  
"It's times like this…I think he's gay." Mei said dead panned. While Yen pout, Chy laughed at the comment. This was the Mei they knew…not the one that seemed pissed off.  
  
"So…what pissed you off today?" Chy asked as she tuned her guitar. Mei sighed as she took her bass out of the case.  
  
"That old man of mine…he just started saying crap again. Anyway, I got enough on my mind. I have an interview to do at three…so if our shopping goes over a bit…could you guys show them around town?" Mei said as she tuned her bass. Chy and Yen both tensed as they heard the word interview.  
  
"What is it this time?" Yen asked with concern in his tone. Mei shrugged as she looked at them.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. A couple has been found dead last night at the park. The strange thing was that the girl was already dead for about three days. There was no sign of assault. It looks like demons work except I have no leads at all. I can take a guess that their souls were snatched or that they're life was drained…too many possibilities." Mei said with a sigh. Yen frowned at that.  
  
"What's the diff?"  
  
"When someone's life is drain…their soul is still able to reach heaven or hell…however, if it is eaten or snatched…the soul would not exist in either plane or it will weaken until it disappears. Either way…your soul is destroyed painful before it disappears. That's why people want their love ones souls to reach heaven. If the victims life was drained…it would be easy for me to figure out the demon…however, if their souls were snatched…I got a lot of work to do." Mei explained. Chy scowled as she heard all of it.  
  
"It's a load of crap. You're not a cop, Mei…what makes you think that you should figure this out?" she asked strumming the strings with her pick. Mei sighed and nodded at that.  
  
"He said the same thing. That's why we're not in good terms with each other." Mei mused. Yen rolled his eyes at that.  
  
"That's because you get your sister worried and that make him a tight ass. Also the fact that he thinks that you should have gone to that family reunion." Yen noted. Mei glared at him but said nothing.  
  
"Forget this…we got practice." Chy muttered as they adjusted the mics.  
  
The trio practiced singing and playing. Sometimes they screwed up and other times played great. That was music business. Repeat until they got the perfect track down. It was so simple and Mei loved this. A simple minded task…there was no thinking involved…no motives, no logic…just singing and playing.  
  
"Here I am…under a spell  
  
Underneath this Sakura spell…  
  
It binds me to your soul and it takes me to my knees  
  
You got my life…in your dirty hands…  
  
You said…to trust you  
  
I said…all right…  
  
But what was that gleam…the one in your eyes?  
  
What did it mean…is everything a lie?  
  
Is this all an illusion…to give me hell?  
  
This song was one of the depressing types. However, Mei loved it. It gave her an excuse to do a bass solo and it fit the low sound of the bass perfectly. Yen set the beat for a while and nodded his head to the music. Mei's voice was a bit lower than usual, however, it still sounded good. Her voice was sort of husky, soft, and almost sexy in a way. Yen gave a smirk as he thought that if he did not know her, he would have fallen for her.  
  
Here I am… under a spell  
  
Underneath this Sakura spell…  
  
I want to break it…but it brings me to my knees  
  
It keeps me from…reality….  
  
Why do you keep me…in this web?  
  
In this cruel illusion like dream?  
  
I'm walking in the grove…  
  
I'm listening to my feet  
  
Pink snow…kissing on my skin  
  
Looking up and I see  
  
Petal by petal they're going to fall…  
  
It was then when Goto entered the studio with the Fellowship. He had to control himself from laughing at their faces when he took them downtown. It was so amusing to him. He watched his niece and had a smile as he listened to the music. He remember a time where he did not want her to do this…now he was glad that his niece beat the crap out of him and had her own way. One thing was for sure...they were getting a lot more money now.  
  
Legolas looked at Mei from the tinted window that separated him from the girl. He had heard her sing many times…but this was the first he had ever heard her sing with music. It was beautiful…the way her voice flowed. The way her eyes were half shut in concentration. The way her lips moved with each word. It was as if her pink lips caress the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
Blood flows through my vein  
  
Like fire and ice; pain comes again  
  
You kill my soul once again  
  
Feeling pain…in my heart  
  
Do you want me to give it up?  
  
It's the Sakura spell…  
  
The Sakura spell…  
  
It's the only spell…  
  
That takes my heart away…to you…  
  
Here I am…under this tree  
  
This Sakura tree  
  
It holds a spell...it's one that you know  
  
It's my cell…only you have the key  
  
It's this Sakura…spell…  
  
It's the only thing…  
  
That keeps me with you…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mei groaned as she looked at the time. It was about noon…and she was starving! Despite what her uncle had said about her…she did not have time for breakfast. That had bothered her through out rehearsal. Her mind was now on her favorite food…sushi.  
  
"Damn that old man…sushi…stupid old man…sushi…why did he take a way my….sushi…I wonder if Hobbits would taste good with…sushi…I wonder if I fried Gimli…sushi…I wonder if Legolas would look good in a loincloth…sushi…" She thought as she walked over to the group. Everyone then noticed the glazed look and that her eyebrow was twitching nonstop. Goto gave a grin as he hugged his niece tightly. Legolas watched with a pang of envy that the human got to hug the priestess.  
  
"My, my, my! That was wonderful!" Goto said cheerfully. However, the niece merely tense at the touch and then Goto felt himself flying to kiss the wall.  
  
"Old man…how long will it take you to see that hugging me won't get you out of any revenge that's on my mind?" Mei snapped, but then a pained expression was on her face as a loud growl was heard. "That's it! You're going to fix my dinner tonight! Anyway, we got more important issues to think about! LUNCH AT THE JAPANESE STEAK HOUSE!!!"  
  
Chy and Yen cheered at that. The Japanese Steak House was one of their favorite places to hang out…but it was also damn expensive. Mei was leading everyone out when she turned back to her uncle who was picking himself up.  
  
"Oh yeah…you're picking up the bill!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aragorn watched with wary as the cook, that was what Mei had called him, began to chop with speed at the meat. He gave the man credit. He was good with the knives. It made Aragorn wonder if the man was any good with the sword. However, that thought disappeared as the plate of beef and vegetables was offered to him.  
  
Frodo gasped as fire erupted from the black table. It was amazing to him. The food , the colors, and the fact that everyone in this place knew Mei. He wondered if Mei was a princess as well as a priestess. It could explain why so far everyone seemed to know her. He then looked at his own plate of meats…it was called shrimp. Mei had recommended for the Hobbits and the elves. He took his fork and took a bit out of the small curly pink meat. The flavor exploded into his tongue and the taste of pepper filled his senses. His eyes widen at the delicious flavor.  
  
"You love it." Mei said to him as she saw the look of pure joy grace his face. She smiled at him…glad to see the poor Hobbit more relaxed then the last time she had seen him. Then she looked at all of the members of the Fellowship…it has been a long time since she seen them this relaxed and happy…now that she thought about it…she really did not seen them happy at all. This was a new thing. She looked at the clock…she would give them until about one thirty to finish before they go shopping. Then she looked over at her self and made a face. The clothing that she was wearing was not right…but then who really cares theses days?  
  
"Oh…Mei…I looked over the information that was given to us about the murder and you might find this interesting." Goto said as he took a photo from his coat pocket. Mei frowned as she looked over at it. It was a picture of an eye.  
  
"Okay…just what the hell am I suppose to see?" Mei asked glaring at her uncle. Goto gave a snort and shook his head.  
  
"And you're suppose to be my heir…look at it closer."  
  
Mei gave a pout and looked at the picture again. She frowned and turned the picture upside down. Then she held it really far away from her…then close to her eyes. Soon she was standing on her head…trying to see the picture. Goto groaned in embarrassment as he watched his niece doing all kinds of ways to look at a picture. Chy and Yen began to laugh their heads off at this and soon everyone joined in on the laughter except for Mei who was still trying to look at the picture. It was about one thirty when they left and Mei was still trying to find the clue.  
  
"DAMN IT! JUST TELL ME!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Okay here is the end of the second chapter for this fic…thank you for those you reviewed…sorry for taking so long in this chapter…  
  
Arwen…thank you for putting up Chapter 22 for Distant Voices…if you guys haven't read that yet…READ IT!!!!  
  
Also…the song that was posted in this chapter was created by me…at least the lyrics are…SO NO STEALING UNLESS YOU AKS ME!!! WAHAHAHA!!! I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING THAT NO ONE CAN TAKE AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
The last thing is that I have a webpage…but it's still needs a ton of work…I got a picture of SD Mei, Yen, and Chy..even though it's a sketch…I'll post that up on my website tomorrow…when I remember! 


	3. Going Shopping and Going to Work...Plus ...

Here is Chapter Three peoples…sorry if it took me so long!….I just want to say that any fanart is welcome to me…I can't draw men worth crap! And if ya want to see a pic of Mei…go to my website!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm a Slave  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Mei looked around the shopping area they were in and groaned. So many decisions…what the hell are they going to wear? She looked over at her guest and then noticed for the ver y first time…just exactly what they were wearing. She nearly freaked out as she saw them. The Hobbits were wearing their usual attire…with the exception that Goto had managed to find four pairs of sandals with their size feet…Mei wondered how the hell her uncle could pull it off. The four Hobbits liked like the Amish people that she had seen from a documentary at school. She was glad to see that Aragorn was wearing a white shirt and some slacks…they fit him quite well…too well since she saw that the female population of the area were drooling at him. Of course there was Legolas…Mei turned away and tried to concentrate on the stores they were passing by. Legolas was wearing a tight black tee shirt and a white button down one on top of that. He was also wearing some of Goto's old jeans. Mei scowled as she saw the puddles of drool by the ladies that passed them by. Alona and Arwen were wearing some of her really baggy clothing since she was shorter than the two elves. She noticed that Yen was looking back at them with a grin.  
  
"Hey…are you going to buy them some panties and bras?" Yen asked with a gleam in his eyes. Mei's eyebrow twitched when Goto entered the conversation.  
  
"Hey…I knew I forgot something…" her uncle said with a grin. Mei sighed and then gave both men a scary grin.  
  
"You did that on purpose, old man. As for you question, DIE!" Mei yelled as she lunged for Yen who began to run away from his lead singer. It was then when she saw the perfect store. "CANDY!!!!"  
  
Yen blinked as he saw the girl ran to a different direction and nearly made a Mei size hole to the door. He sighed and shook his head. He wondered when Mei would really grow up. Chy looked at him and gave him an understanding look.  
  
"You're worried over her." Chy said as he walked back. He gave a sullen nod. Frodo and Sam looked at them with worry.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Frodo asked. Yen sighed as the rest of the group caught up. Goto looked at them and knew something was not right.  
  
"She went to the candy store." Chy replied. Goto gave a nod and went after his niece. The others looked Yen and Chy with confusion.  
  
"I take there is more than what this seems." Gandalf said, wearing a gray shirt and navy pants. He stilled has his beard and his staff. Yen chuckled at that.  
  
"Yeah…you can say that…did Mei ever tell you guys about her past that much?"  
  
"She mentioned something about being afraid of heights." Frodo said softly. Yen blinked in surprise.  
  
"So she told you about that? Hmm…it took me about three years to hear that story."  
  
"It took me four." Chy muttered. Everyone looked at them with confusion. Yen looked at Chy. "Fine! I'll explain everything…it'll take a while...but we got enough time."  
  
"Explain what?" Legolas asked worried. Even Alona looked a bit concerned.  
  
"Mei has a problem with trusting people…I mean…she trust me, Yen, and her uncle…but everyone else…shit…you're screwed if you mess with her. It mostly has to do with her family. The Nekos are really successful in everything. Business, arts, sports, you name it...they have it. Since you guys are from some fantasy world…lets say that Mei is like a princess in this place. She has the money, power, and looks to pass by."  
  
"I don't know about the looks, Chy." Yen muttered. Chy rolled her eyes but continued on.  
  
"Anyway, her parents live in penthouse, her sister happens to be about ten years older than her."  
  
"She has a sister? She never told us that!" Frodo said blinking. Chy nodded at that.  
  
"That's because she didn't want anyone to know. Her sister is married to a guy who their parents didn't approve of. So her sister ran away at the age of eighteen and went to college. The only family Mei knew much of was her sister…so it killed her when she ran off. Later on…when she found out that her sister got married and that she left home for the guy…she hated both of them for it. She made up the excuse that she wasn't invited to the wedding…but it was the fact that her sister left her for someone else. It was tough for her. Anyway, she decided to go to a public school instead of the boarding school she usually went to and that's when we met." Chy said.  
  
"However, it does not explain about the candy that Mei was after." Gandalf pointed out.  
  
"Oh that…she didn't have much of a childhood and all…she use to be really depressed…then she suddenly got happy and started out like a child again." Yen said with a sigh. They all stood there in silence until a cheerful voice cut through.  
  
"Hello! I got some candy! You guys want some? I got gummi bears, gummi worms, gummi fruits, gummi trains, gummi frogs, gummi sharks, gummi planes…." Mei ranted. Chy and Yen looked over at Goto who looked like he had been through a tornado.  
  
"I couldn't stop her….she stuffed me in the barrel of butterscotch." Goto said with a groan. Both chuckled at the thought of it while Mei shared her candy with her friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Goto groaned as five people started to fidget around the store. And one of them happens to be his own niece. The candy she had given to the Hobbits made them hyper from the sugar rush. Gandalf and himself were holding down Pippin and Merry while Sam and Frodo looked like they were about to run off. Mei however, was walking around the damn store…one minute she was gone…another she was talking with Frodo and Sam. Oh…she's gone again.  
  
"Hey old man!"  
  
Goto felt a weight on his back and nearly fell forward as he regain his balance. He gave a chuckle as Mei got herself a piggyback ride.  
  
"Aren't you a bit too old for this?"  
  
"Nope! Now go over there! I think that outfit would look great on Arwen!"  
  
The two reach to a mannequin that had on a white turtleneck, an auburn sweater, and a dark green skirt that went down to mid calf.  
  
"We'll need to get her some boots with that or something…hey! Lady! We could use some help over here!" Mei called. A sales woman rushed over to them.  
  
"How can I help you miss?"  
  
"I like my friend over there to try on this outfit…" Mei said trying to point at Arwen, but end up pointing at Legolas. The sales woman blushed as she caught sight of Legolas. Mei blinked at her in confusion.  
  
"I know she's a babe and all…but she's married." Mei said. The sales woman blinked at that.  
  
"Well…She looks like a very cute hunk." She said pointing at Legolas. Mei gave the poor woman an evil glare.  
  
"Not him! I meant her!" Mei snarled as she pointed her finger at the right person. The woman had the grace to blush and muttered apologizes. However, Mei saw that she was goggling at Aragorn. "Oh and the guy next to her is her husband."  
  
While the sales woman went to pick the outfit…Yen came over to them.  
  
"Dude! I saw the perfect outfits for the little guys!"  
  
"Really? Then go and get them changed!" Mei ordered with a smirk. Yen gave her a mocking salute and went to grab the Hobbits.  
  
"Here is the outfit you want…" The lady said with a slight annoyed look on her face. Mei jumped off of Goto's back and grabbed the outfit.  
  
"Thankies! Arwen! Come on! This outfit will look great on you! Hey Chy! You go help with Alona…and you old man…you help the other guys out." Mei said as she grabbed Arwen's hand.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I could help out with Arwen." Goto said with a smirk. Mei shot him a dirty look. Then she smirked.  
  
"Then go help out with that old lady over there…she might like some male attention."  
  
Goto made a face at that and gesture the remaining males to follow him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Arwen looked at the clothing with some confusion…she had no idea on how to put it on. That is why Mei was with her in the tiny room with a mirror to the side. She also had a slight blush on her face when Mei told her to take the clothing off.  
  
"Look…I don't have a lot of time left…so…just take off those clothes and I'll tell you how to put some of these things on. First of all…you need a bra…good thing I got you a few. Since I don't know your size…you're goint to have to try these suckers on." Mei said as she held up a strange piece of clothing that would cover very little.  
  
"What is that?" Arwen asked.  
  
"It's a bra...you need this so guys don't stare at your chest so much…unless you got a big one and let's not get into that…look I'll show you how to put it on."  
  
It took Mei about ten minutes to show Arwen how to put the bra on and they both discover her size. After that, Mei decided just for fun that Arwen should get some more sexy lingerie.  
  
"Hey! You never know if you need this…besides…Aragorn needs to loosen up a bit." Mei said cheerfully. Arwen looked at the thin black clothing that Mei showed her. She felt her cheeks flush as she realized just how much the garment was going to cover. "Heh…imagine his face when he sees you like that…I'll have the guest room fixed up so you two and sleep together…just don't make so much noise."  
  
Later at around two thirty, Mei had gotten Arwen enough clothes to last for a week without washing. She had gotten her about three pairs of jeans, three sweaters, four skirts of various sizes, six tank tops, three turtlenecks, two button down shirts, three dresses, and enough underwear and lingerie. Also, Mei got socks and stockings. Arwen stared at the pile of clothing that was given to her.  
  
"Do you really think all of this is necessary? I might return home soon." Arwen said calmly. Mei shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I need to spend some money anyways. I wonder where the hell is Chy? I have to leave in a few." Mei said as she looked around the store…she caught sight of Chy with Alona wearing a gorgeous white strapless dress. It was one of those Cinderella gowns that she seen from a prom magazine. Mei gulped as she saw just how beautiful Alona really was. It made her feel a bit childish…the feeling became worse when everyone else came in to see.  
  
"Hot damn! Alona...you are hot!" Yen said with a wolfish grin. Gandalf gave his nod of approval as well as Gimli. The Hobbits all stared in wonder at her. Aragorn merely complimented her and looked over at Arwen, who was wearing a pair of nice fitting slacks and a lavender sweater with a white button down shirt underneath it. Then Legolas came by with Goto and he stopped to stare at Alona. That made Mei feel like a child. The way Legolas stared at Alona like she was a goddess or something. However, Mei did the only thing she knew she could do in a situation like this.  
  
"Nice taste, Chy...couldn't find a better dress for her myself."  
  
Chy narrowed her eyes at her before she gave a nod.  
  
"Hmmm…yeah…it's the only color they have here…otherwise I would give her a light blue one. So, how are we going to pay this up? I got about over two hundred dollars worth of clothing here."  
  
"You too? Man, you won't believe how much kid clothing cost!" Yen said cheerfully. Mei gave a snort at that. Then she threw her credit card at Chy.  
  
"Use this…I got to go and do that interview…so get some shoes for Arwen, will ya? I'll see ya guys at dinner tonight." Mei said as she began to walk away. Chy frowned and sighed.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed." She called out to the retreating priestess. Mei turned and gave a smirk.  
  
"Come on! There's nothing in this world that can kill me! You worry too much! You need to spend that worry on a boyfriend!" Mei said as she gave a wave and left the store. Yen looked over at Chy in confusion.  
  
"Hey! What's to worry about? Mei's just going to an interview…nothing big here." Yen said giving the younger girl a frown. Chy sighed as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Chy muttered but in her mind…she knew that Mei was running away from something. She had a pretty good guess at what it was or rather who it was. She looked over at Legolas and Alona. They were staring at each other…not a good sign.  
  
Legolas stared at the sight of the elf that was in front of him. Alona was beautiful…wearing a white dress that showed her white shoulders…then his mind wondered about Mei and how she would look in a dress like that.  
  
Alona felt her spirit rising as she saw how her prince was gazing at her. She was beautiful enough to capture her prince's attention! She gave a happy smile to her prince who still seems to be in a sort of daze.  
  
Aragorn sighed, as he saw how Legolas's eyes could not tear themselves away from the golden beauty. Somehow, it seems that things were not going to be easy for Mei or Legolas…if that elf would keep his eyes in his sockets.  
  
"Hey! I guess we better get you guys some shoes!" Yen said cheerfully…totally ignorant about everything that had just happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mei sighed as she walked up the sidewalk to the house. She studied it for a moment. It was a nice looking house…the type with the parents having a moderate income and the perfect lawn. She snort and wonder where this all went wrong. She rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. She could hear soft foot steps approaching and a whoosh of the curtains. Later, the door opened a bit to reveal a middle age woman with sad eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked. Mei sighed and understood why the woman was like this.  
  
"Mrs. Hanes? I'm Mei Neko…you called for me?"  
  
The woman looked at her with a degree of disappointment. Mei kept herself from rolling her eyes. Of course, with her reputation as a priestess…no one would expect her to look like a pop star. However the woman gave a nod and silently let her in.  
  
"My husband is not here…how much do I pay you?" Mrs. Hanes asked as Mei walked in. Mei studied the interior of the house. It was warm and pleasant despite the sad air.  
  
"You don't pay me until we solve the mystery."  
  
"And if you don't?"  
  
"Then you don't pay. I'm not really doing this for money…I have all the money that I needed. I'm just doing this out of public service. Anyway, I take it you don't want your husband to know about me, am I right?" Mei asked as she looked at the pictures that were on the walls. Mrs. Hanes nodded with a small amount of shame in her eyes. "Don't worry…I get plenty of people who don't anyone to know about me. So…did you notice anything strange about your daughter about let's say a week ago?"  
  
"She was eating less…I really can't remember…there was that one time where she fell down the stairs…but she acted like nothing happened." Mrs. Hanes said with worry. Mei pondered this for a bit.  
  
"If you don't mind…I would like to take a look at her room."  
  
"You may…but it is no use…the police have been through it."  
  
"If it is what I think it is…the police wouldn't be able to find any clues at all from her room…but I can." Mei said as she followed the woman upstairs. The girl's room looked fine. It has it basic pastel coloring…comfortable looking bed with plenty of pillows. The basic desk, the entertainment system, the closet, and the stuff animals…everything seemed fine. At least until Mei sensed something strange in the room. "Hmmm…did your daughter buy anything strange fro ma shopping trip?"  
  
"No…except for a tiny figurine…it's supposed to be for her history report."  
  
"Ah…and what was she looking up in the report?"  
  
"I have no idea…we never really asked her about her school work. As long as she picks up her grades…we leave her alone."  
  
Mei frowned at that. Another case of parents neglecting kids. She then turned her head at the woman.  
  
"You don't mind if I look through her stuff?"  
  
"If it will help you…then go right ahead…but my husband is coming home at around six…I hope that is enough time for you."  
  
"If things go well…it'll be fine." Mei said kindly. With any luck…she might figure out just what the hell was going on here.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Goto stared at the clock…it was six thirty…way past the usual time for an interview. He looked at the others and decided not to worry them. However, he could not help but worry over his niece.  
  
"When is she coming back?" Pippin asked curiously. Goto gulped as he saw the Hobbit had everyone's attention. Yen and Chy had gone back to their respected homes. He gave a chuckle.  
  
"She's be back by dinner time! No problem with that! Since I'm making her dinner…she's going to be back!" Goto said cheerfully. Legolas looked at him in the eye.  
  
"She was going to visit a mother who lost her child. Something about that a demon killed a girl…" Legolas said softly. Goto gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Oh that! Heh…sometimes…a mother would cry her eyes out or a father would need some sort of comfort so…uh…well…Mei stays there until they're okay!" Goto said lamely. Aragorn gave a glare at the man.  
  
"When you said comfot…what exactly do you mean? Out priestess would not be selling herself…is she?" Aragorn asked coldly. Legolas paled as he heard those words…would Mei do such a thing? Goto blinked and then began to laugh. Then he dropped to the ground while laughing. That was when the door open and Mei found her uncle rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.  
  
"Old man…going senile at your pretty age?" Mei asked as she kicked him in the side. Then she looked at the others. All of them were looking like they had seen a ghost or something. Although Alona looked at bit pleased about something. "Hey…what the hell is wrong with you guys?"  
  
Then Frodo threw himself at her and began to sob. Mei blinked in surprise as she caught the little Hobbit and began to rub his back. She looked at the others in question who were looking away from her. She sighed and then pulled the Hobbit away gently. She then picked up the small bag she had carried into the house.  
  
"I found out the girl was a loner which is strange since she has a boyfriend…also judging up the entries of her diary…she was the basic geek girl of the school…also she had stopped writing in her diary for about eight days…not counting the days after she died." Mei said as she sat down and ate a cracker from the basket. Goto got up right away and looked at her. Then he leaned over to stare at her in the eye.  
  
"Did she write down some dirty fantasies?"  
  
Mei looked at him and then threw the diary down on the table. Goto grabbed it and began to read it. While her uncle was looking through the small book, Mei looked at the others. Then she sighed.  
  
"Look…why don't you guys show me what you bought…hey…all right…just what the hell is wrong with you all?" Mei asked angrily. She was getting tired of the stares and the sad eyes. The mother of the dead girl had looked at her in fear most of the time and when her husband came home early…Mei had to hide in the closet until the old man finally went downstairs to eat. She had to jump out of the window! She only hoped that the man did not find out that she stole the diary, some notes, an old stuff toy, and the locket. From what she knew…she doubted it.  
  
"OH…they thought you were a priestess who sleeps with guys." Goto said absentmindly. Mei looked at them and glared at her uncle.  
  
"And just what the hell made them think that?"  
  
"Your uncle told us that you comfort the parents of the dead children." Gandalf said politely, but he had an amused look on his face. Mei sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Old man…if I wasn't tired now, I'd kick your ass to Middle Earth and maybe they would be able to go back home…did you clean up the guest room?"  
  
"No…that is your job…anyway…I better get dinner set up." Goto said as he threw the book at her and walked back into the kitchen. Mei caught the book and yawned. She placed her head on the table and sighed. They were still giving her odd looks with the exception of Gandalf.  
  
Legolas watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. She looked tired and her appearance was disarrayed…he could not help but think of the words that Aragorn had said earlier…did the human girl use her body in such a manner? He did not want to believe the idea of it. However his mind ranted on how he had lovers in his past two thousand years…  
  
"Will you guys stop that? I don't go out and sleep with people…that's not my job…it's the hookers' job to do that. Besides…I'm still a virgin just like some of you that are younger than twenty." Mei snapped. "Geez...I'm not that low. Anyway…why don't you Hobbits go and get your stuff down…I want to see what you bought. Hey old man! Did Chy give you my card back?"  
  
"Nope…I just threw it away." Goto said. Mei gave a nod at that. She looked at the food and sighed. Tonight was Chinese night for them…she could tell that Goto did not cook the food. The reason for that was the fact that Goto could not cook Chinese food…that was strange since he was Japanese.  
  
"Wow…we got some beef with rice noodles, some sesame chicken, oh and a vegetable side, also some greens, and a fried dish of tofu…really nice and all…wait a minute…did you pay all of this food with my card?" Mei asked softly. Goto gave a happy nod.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he watched the blue haired girl jump at the old man and started to hit him. Arwen gave a smile seeing how the girl was back to normal. The Hobbits stared at her in surprise but gave a giggles as they watched Mei strangling the uncle. Gimli said nothing as he watched the elf who had a relieved look on his face. Gimli sighed and shook his head at his elf friend. If Legolas does not tell the girl the feelings that were in his heart…the girl might leave him for someone else.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be a virgin?" Goto croaked.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"That means they don't do violence."  
  
"DON'T TRY TO SWEET TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Man…Yen wasn't kidding when he said the Kiddie section was for you guys." Mei said as she sipped her cup of tea. It had taken her about ten minutes to calm down and eat. By then, Goto's face had turned into a ripe purple. Anyway, she had eaten her food with such a gusto that she had finished off about half of the food that was presented. Luckily, Goto had foreseen this and had extra portions in the kitchen.  
  
"You have to admit it though…they're pretty darn cute." Goto said smiling. Mei gave a nod at that. Frodo was wearing a navy blue shirt with a nice big yellow strip in the middle, some baggy slacks, and a cute baseball hat that was put on backwards. Sam was wearing a red shirt that had the word Bad Boys on it…Mei mused on that…baggy blue jeans, a thick gold chain? Yen was going to pay for this. Merry wore a white tee shirt that had a picture of a cartoon figure and black baggy pants. Pippin had on a gray sweatshirt that had the Weezer symbol on it and some slacks. Mei gave a grin at them.  
  
"You guys look like mini-teenagers! Kawaii!" Mei said with a grin. The Goto looked over at Mei.  
  
"Did you buy any undies for the ladies?"  
  
"Yep and something extra."  
  
"Really? How about showing them to us?" Goto asked with a leer. By this time…everyone had gotten use to the violence between the niece and the uncle. "Okay! Anyway, did you find anything interesting about the girl?"  
  
"Other than the fact that she managed to catch a guy in one day after all her life…no nothing really interesting. Oh…she was going a report on some sort of religion crap. It's has the same basic idea of Buddhism…only it's the flip of the coin. Morelike worshipping demons instead of gods…I find it odd for a girl like her to study something like this." Mei said stretching her limbs out. Goto gave a nod at that.  
  
"Would you like us to help?" Gandalf asked. Mei shook her head at that.  
  
"No…you guys are the guests here…I don't want you to risk your lives over a little thing like this." Mei said shaking her head. Suddenly Legolas slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"And you want us to watch you risk your life instead?" He asked angrily. Mei blinked in surprised at his act. Alona crowded at her prince's sudden action. Then Mei glared at the elf.  
  
"Hey! This is my world and I'll do whatever the hell I please!"  
  
"You aid us with our world and now it is our turn to return the favor!"  
  
"No! You and the others saved my ass plenty of times! I was more of a burden than an aid here!"  
  
"Your skills saved us over and over again!"  
  
"Screw you! Who died and made you my keeper? Besides…the only one who can handle this would be Gandalf!"  
  
"Not really…Arwen can do magic." Aragorn mused. Mei glared at him.  
  
"I can heal." Alona said softly. Mei glared at her and she cringed. Legolas glared at Mei.  
  
"She is offering her skills to you. As well as I." Legolas said coldly. Mei's face flushed as she heard the cold tone of the elf, but her pride would not let her down.  
  
"Maybe I don't want your skills. I've handle stuff like this before. I don't think you guys can handle something like this at all. It's not a simple killing orcs and healing afterwards…it's something much worse than that!" Mei snapped as she got up from the table. She then turned her head at Goto. "I'm going to take a nice long bath…and if I catch you taking pictures and selling them off…YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU NEVER BEEN BORN!"  
  
With that, Mei left the room. Gimli sighed as finish off his tea. It looks like his fears have come true. He then looked at Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf.  
  
"How do you think the elf is going to get through this one?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
WAH!! This is the end of the third chapter! Thank you to all of the peoples who supported me! Magi! I'm going to start reading those chapters that you sent me! Can't wait to finish off Forever in a Wish!  
  
Mei: So…what about this fic?  
  
Legolas: Yes…are you going to complete this?  
  
Me: Hell no! WAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Frodo: Please? @_@  
  
Me: WAI!!! KAWAII!!! I can't resist you! Okay! I'll finish this as soon as I finish Forever in a Wish!  
  
Frodo: Okay!  
  
Mei: Hmph! What about Alona? She's not getting much with her role.  
  
Alona: Legolas is mine!  
  
Mei: Whatever….(gives a glare at her)  
  
Me: AWWWW!!! Mei is jealous!  
  
Mei: HELL NO!!!  
  
Gimli: Then what's that read stain on your face?  
  
Mei: Stupid dwarves….  
  
Legolas: Will there be any romantic scenes?  
  
Alona: YEAH!! ME AND LEGOLAS!!!  
  
Mei: NO! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM YOU B!#$H!!!  
  
Me: Hmm…well…who do you want to be with Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Well…it would be nice to be with…  
  
Alona: ME!!!!  
  
Mei: THAT'S IT! SHINE!!  
  
(Sounds of fighting and screams of pain…mostly Alona)  
  
Me: Hmmm…I better stop this now…anyway…wait on for Chapter Four!!! 


End file.
